Spirit of the Phantasm
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: AU: year 6! Harry dies, but not quite. He becomes a half-life, part ghost, part human. He hears his godfathers will & gains freedom from Dumbledore and his Order where he'll use his new ghost powers to protect people & defeat scheming Death Eaters. He finds his godmother, & listens to Sirius's will about bedding some girls. Harry\Daphne\Gabrielle\Fleur\Astoria\multi!
1. The Ghost in the Phantasm

**Spirit of the Phantasm**

**Chapter I**

**The Ghost in the Phantasm**

Fifteen, nearing sixteen-year-old Harry James Potter only recently returned home from school. He walked lonely through the streets with no real destination. He was bored and quite lonely really. Then, he supposes it has to be lonely or he wouldn't be here, alone, where he doesn't want to be, or something like that.

He had gotten into a huge argument with his Uncle Vernon and stormed out, nothing better to do anyway. The giant brute of a man wanted Harry to do everything while he and his pathetic family sit back and do nothing. He wouldn't mind too much as it's something to keep his mind busy, but the Dursley's don't give him a moment of gratitude.

So, why should he do anything around the house, or everything as that's what they want, then not get fed, and getting verbal abuse with them having the cheek to call him useless. He'll be glad when he leaves these people for good, what Dumbledore, the man who made him come back each year thinks of these people he doesn't know.

Well, he does have to wonder whether Dumbledore has a clue what they're really like, but then sometimes he gets the impression the old man likes it like this for whatever misguided belief.

Harry's just lucky that he had thought ahead this time and got some muggle money send from Gringotts while he was still at school as he's certain anything from Gringotts while here disappears. He's not sure whether Dumbledore would have let him have the money for whatever reason, but it's come in use. He's been feeding himself, sandwiches and takeaways.

Though, not very healthy, it's better than starving. He had also bought himself some nicer muggle clothes. He had finally gotten fed up of wearing his cousins baggy old hand-me-downs while in the muggle world. He has money now, so why shouldn't he spend some on himself.

So, he's wearing some black track bottoms and white tee shirt with socks and running shoes. They don't exactly have much in the way of clothes shops in town, and those they do are expensive so he just went into a relatively cheap sports shop. He didn't want to spend too much of the muggle money he got out on clothes when he needs it for food.

He sighed as he watched the traffic going by as he waited at the pedestrian crossing before the green man signalled for him to cross. His godfather, Sirius Black: dead. He barely had time to get to know him, and he has blamed Albus Dumbledore.

Harry felt he is passed blaming himself when it was all out of his control. If Dumbledore would stop telling half-truths or keeping important facts secret it wouldn't have happened. Dumbledore loves playing the 'I know everything and you don't know anything' card too much.

It's doubtful that Dumbledore will have learnt anything from this. If anything, the old man will continue hiding things which could get others killed. It's frustrating that Dumbledore doesn't want to listen to anyone, and he thinks he is always in the right.

Even when the old man admits he made a mistake, he still comes off as if what he did was the only course of action imaginable when it's not. Like that bull with having Snape, a useless twat 'trying' to teach Harry occlumency. The thought of that grease ball managing to teach anyone anything is laughable, and this was Harry, a boy Snape hates above all others.

Sure, Harry felt a little guilty when he saw that memory with his dad tormenting the jerk, and that bit with Harry's mum. However, thinking about it long and hard, thinking about Snape, he suddenly didn't feel that pity for him anymore.

Then to make matters worse, Harry had found out that Snape set the ball rolling, taking Harry's family from him. Snape, had hoped to have Lily Evan's, getting rid of Harry and James. The thought was sickening, but it made him realise why when close to a dementor he hears Voldemort telling his mum to move out of the way. It was a favour to Snape for bringing the prophecy to him, or at least the first half.

Thinking back to the prophecy, and mulling the words over and over inside his head he realised, Dumbledore wasted a lot of time protecting it, and needlessly risked lives to protect it. It didn't tell them anything that wasn't pretty obvious. Harry was going to try killing Voldemort anyway, and Voldemort was going to try killing him.

When Harry first heard what the Prophecy said he was concerned with becoming a murderer, but really? Is it murder to kill a terrorist who has murdered and slaughtered innocent people to get his jollies off? He doesn't think so, and the more he thinks about it the more ready he feels to blast Voldemort into whatever hell he might believe in.

If only Dumbledore did a little more thinking, perhaps things wouldn't be so bad, but at least the ministry cannot deny Voldemort's return anymore as many of the ministries staff had seen him with their own eyes.

Then he has other concerns, like his friends. Ron seems to go along with everything Dumbledore says, and though it pains him to think about but Hermione does have too much faith in authority, but he's near certain that she will have picked up where Dumbledore keeps screwing up, with his lies and do what I say without question because I'm not telling attitude.

If he knows Hermione as much as he knows he does, then she's near too or at that point where she'll start questioning what the old man gets up too. She may be right up there in the 'I love authority' camp, but if Dumbledore keeps this up she'll be in Harry's camp of anti-authority.

He held back from laughing at his own thoughts when he paused as he was about to enter the local McDonald's to grab a burger when a McDonald's balloon flew passed him and across the road.

Harry would have just ignored it if he didn't hear a scream, moments later. His adrenalin pulsed as he looked round, a woman was wide eyed, horror written clearly all over her.

Harry turned to the road as a little boy of three or four waddled out into the road chasing after the balloon no matter that he would never reach it as it went higher.

It didn't even occur to Harry to do nothing, and his body moved before his mind caught up with him. He got to the boy in moments and snatched him from the ground, pulling him up as cars hoot their horns and sped past, not even stopping.

Then he saw it, the speeding hot hatchback. His eyes zeroed in on the kids driving. The car was moving much too fast, and Harry knew there was nothing he could do. He hoped for accidental magic, but knew that was unlikely. He's looked death in the face so many times, he no longer feared it, and without fear, no magic.

So he did the only thing he could think to do. He cradled the boy in his arms and tuned him from the car as it smashed into him. He could hear screaming and screeching tires as he flew over the car and landed in a bloodied heap on the road.

His vision was blurring as he watched the kids in the car, one or two looking familiar. It had stopped for a moment before it screeched off, fleeing. Harry could taste blood on his lips, and the boy was crying in his arms. The rest of the traffic had stopped and Harry felt weak and tired.

He tried to move for the wand in his pocket but his right arm just wouldn't move. He just needed to use some magic, enough that the Misuse of Magic Office would come, but he felt numb, sick, and broken.

Harry was staring up where he saw this boy staring down at him, shock in his expression. He has ruffled, yet neat white hair and glowing yellow and orange eyes, giving them a near golden appearance. He also had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, burst open and bleeding, blood trailing the right of his face as the scar was healing over.

They both just stared at each other before there was a blinding light and Harry gasped as the other... him had gone and all his aches felt like they were burning as he watched the people who had come to his 'rescue', their eyes wide. He couldn't help but gasp out, jumping to his feet, the pain fading to a dull ache.

He was breathing heavily as he looked around and looking down he was covered in blood. He turned to see the boy's mother and freaked, shoving the boy into her arms and ran.

It took him a minute or two to realise that he wasn't just running, he was RUNNING! He was moving so fast the world should have been a blur, but it wasn't. He could see everything around him as if the world was moving in slow motion, he stopped.

He appeared in the middle of a crowd of shoppers somewhere. They didn't seem to notice him appearing out of nowhere. He didn't know what was happening to him. He felt odd, the same as normal, but different, better in fact. He looked at the shop he was standing next to.

The shop sells clothes, so he figured they have mirrors. He entered and walked to the changing rooms. He got some disapproving look from the elder man at the counter so just grabbed some slacks, a shirt, shoes, socks, and jacket. He barely noticed what he grabbed other than sizes.

He wasn't surprised the man went to stop him, but flashing some cash made the man stop. "I've just been having a really bad day mate," Harry said as the man stepped aside and let him head into the changing rooms.

It was with luck that just outside a cubicle was a small sink he used to wipe away the blood from his face before heading into the changing room. He just pulled off his tatty blood covered clothes and trainers and pulled on some black slacks and a white shirt leaving the top few buttons undone, and then a black jacket and shoes.

That was when he realised he didn't actually come to buy new clothes, and the cube he's in hasn't got a mirror. He stepped out after taking all of the tags off and dumped his old clothes in the trash, annoyed at getting sidetracked.

"Much better, sir," the old man interrupted as he pulled a tall mirror on wheels over. "Sorry, I've been meaning to get some wall mounted mirrors for the changing rooms, but I keep getting sidetracked," he said gesturing the two cubes.

"Umm, no problem, I kind of got distracted myself," he replied with a sheepish grin as he moved before the mirror.

Harry had to admit he looked pretty good, and managed to get rid of all of the blood. It was the white hair and yellow orange eyes that started him. He sighed, many weird things have happened to him so this can't be that weird can it? He shook his head and sighed as he looked to the man and handed him the tags.

"I'll take them," he said while the man smiled, nodding he led Harry to the cash register where he paid. "Umm... this may seem like an odd question, but where am I?" he couldn't help but ask, confused.

The old man frowned but answered anyway. "You're in Cardiff City, sir," he said looking concerned.

"Umm... thanks," he said nervously. "I told you I was having a really bad day," he said quickly leaving, stepping outside the shop he sighed. "I ran hundreds of miles in a minute."

"OK," he muttered to himself, sighing. "Let's try this. If I can do it once, I can do it again!" he said hoping he's facing the correct direction.

He took a deep breath and moved, blinking away. This time he paid more attention as he moved and paused. He was startled as the world stayed paused, eyes wide. The world was stopped, but it seemed to have a weird film over it, covering the world like a very old TV set with a bronze sheen over it.

Harry looked around, awed as he realised he wasn't running like he thought, but maybe it was more warping the world, and he entered some kind of sub world where time doesn't work the same way as the rest of the world. He couldn't be completely sure as he hasn't had this problem before.

It was with ease that he sighed and the film over the world blast away like speed and then he was back in the real world. He didn't know where he was as he looked around. He could smell salt water not too far from the village he's in and looked around, eyes wide as he saw the cemetery name.

"I guess Fate would land me here eventually," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Godric's Hollow Cemetery," he muttered to himself, sighing he walked in and let his instincts guide him, and after a few minutes he came to a stop at the two headstones he had never thought he would ever see.

"Hello mum, dad," he said feeling strange saying that.

"Harry!"

He turned, shocked as there was a red haired, green eyed woman standing behind him, smiling. She was wearing some light blue robes and though he could see through her, she also had substance.

"Mum," he said with a small smile. "I guess I'm different to how you remembered me huh?" he asked, and she nodded, her smile sad. "I guess that means I really am half dead this time, huh?"

"Yes," she agreed, stepping a little closer she gazed at her grave sighing even though she obviously doesn't breathe anymore. "I just wish I could have been here for you, but I watched occasionally. I'm so sorry for what Dumbledore has done to you. I never intended for him to dump you with Petunia.

"I had many friends who were supposed to take you," she said looking away. "I've seen, some of them trying to gain custody of you, but... Dumbledore is too powerful. He's a hard man to get around. When he believes something is the right thing to do there is no stopping him."

"I won't be anyone's patsy," he replied. "I'll start doing things different, and just do things my way, and if my way clashes with Dumbledore's, then so be it."

"Of course Harry," she said, smiling more now. "You are something new now Harry, neither death nor life. Death wants you so much, she hates not getting you, and Life is just as bitchy about not having you. However, I don't begin to claim I understand what is going on. I just know I was sent to speak with you for a few minutes.

"It's rare that Life and Death agree on anything, but neither thought it wise to come to you themselves. They thought you would be more open talking with me than either of them. They're the goddesses that have the power to let those who have passed on to spend a short time back.

"They expect you to send on Lost Souls when you find them in the Phantasm, umm... that odd world where you can move at inhuman speeds. It's where souls get trapped, and sometimes they interact with the world on certain dates, or times. They aren't just imprints of the soul like ghosts, and some can be dangerous."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I can do that if it means helping them cross over," he agreed, unable to think much on it. "So, any clue what kind of other things I can do?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Your dad would have been the same," she said reminiscing. "I can't be certain, but I would think like... ghost powers, only more because you're neither dead nor an imprint. You are so much more, but my time is up Harry, I'm sorry baby," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Just remember, Dumbledore's a nutter, think for you," she said as she rushed into his arms, near crying. "Think ahead, protect people and the world and... and do something bad to Snape for me for what he did," she said while he hugged her back.

"I will, I promise mum," he said when he was suddenly hugging thin air; she was gone, back into the afterlife.

Harry brushed tears away from his eyes. Incredibly it was only then that he realised he had lost his glasses somewhere, but maybe that was his mind trying to distance itself from where he is, and the strangeness of his life. He didn't know how long he had been standing, staring at his parents graves, but it started to rain.

He was getting soaked when suddenly he wasn't. He looked to his side to see a blonde woman with soft blue eyes standing next to him with a black umbrella, holding it over them both.

She smiled at him, her eyes sad. "So, we finally meet, Harry," she said kindly. "But of course, you don't remember or know me, Dumbledore forbids it. My name is Kennedy, and I was a really close friend of Lily's. They don't get visitor, apart from me, so I set up some alerts because I knew you would come eventually.

"The cemetery is protected by 'holy' magiks," she said looking to the graves. "It allows me to meet with you without Dumbledore's magiks stopping me, or alerting him. In fact, you're at risk here where no one can protect you."

"I'm pretty sure I can protect myself," he said, shrugging as he didn't sense any bad intent coming from her. "I've been looking after myself for a very long time."

She nodded, sad. "I know," she replied thoughtfully. "Lily and I had so hoped that you and my eldest daughter would become close friends, but with Dumbledore's manipulations that hadn't come to pass."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, I suppose you would," she agreed, amused. "My family name is Greengrass."

"You're Daphne's mum?" he asked, surprised while she nodded. "Whoa, my mum wasn't just friends with that douche-."

"Snape!" she hissed, disgusted. "As if, he could ever have Lily; the thought is ridiculous. The chances were greater of me having her than that grease ball bully. She had tried to get him off his sick dark magic fascination, but no matter what he was and still is addicted, no matter what Dumbledore tries to claim. But I'm not just Daphne's mother, but your godmother too, no matter how much James complained, though I think his complaints had just became reflex after so many years of Slytherin-hate grooming."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "So you were in love with my mother?" he asked, shocking her. "That's why you come here so often. If no one else comes, someone had to take care of the graves, but you've been more thorough with my mums."

She looked away, her pale cheeks alight. "My marriage has always been a shame. We had children because we both wanted them, but we've never, well... he's gay and so am I. We're married more for convenience now. But... well, anyway, what happened to your hair, and eyes?" she asked him, looking him over.

Harry shrugged, sighing as he looked to her. "Nothing much, just some freaky magic doing its freaky thing; this is me after all, and I'm sure Daphne has kept you up to date."

"Yes, the things Dumbledore allows," she said clenching her fists. "I can't stand him and his ignorance!"

Harry nodded, feeling the same. "Well, I should get going," he said thoughtfully. "I've got to get my stuff. I'm not returning to my aunts ever again after that. I can't stand her, and she can't stand me. If Dumbledore has a problem with that I don't care!"

"Once Dumbledore's magiks have failed, you are welcome to come live with us," Kennedy was quick to say.

He smiled at her and she was surprised when he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, and I think mum was lucky to have you in her life, even if feelings were different," he said before he seemed to blur away in a blast of wind.

"Interesting trick Harry, very interesting," she said with a sad smile. "I just hope that you do come and stay, home where you belong, now Sirius is gone," she said cursing his stupidity in getting arrested to begin with, with him she might have gotten to save Harry long before now.

Harry was amazed as he just moved through the wall of number 4 Privet Drive and up to his room. He had dried off as he hadn't gotten too wet before he had the umbrella over him.

He sighed as he packed away all of his things into the new trunk he had got just for those times he'll need to shrink it without using his own magic. It shrunk down and he placed it into his pocket when there was a loud crack, startling him he looked round.

"Great Harry Potter sir!" the House-Elf squeaked out, many woolly hats perched on top of hats on his head. He was wearing an assortment of different clothes, his big black eyes wide as he held out a letter. "Great Harry Potter sir, I quickly saved this. Professor Albus Dumbledore is not a great wizard Dobby realises. He orders wizards to steal the Great Harry Potter's mail. If goblins find out, goblins get angry, goblins not liking thieves!"

Harry was surprised as he took the letter and saw the Gringotts Bank seal over the lip. He pealed it open while the little elf just watched eager or something. He pulled out the parchment and read to himself, annoyed as his eyes scanned the words.

"So, Dumbledore was trying to stop me going to Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will," he muttered to himself before looking to Dobby. "OK Dobby, I want you to work for me," he said having to dodge the hug the elf tried in his joy. "I want you to watch, and collect any and all mail sent to me before Dumbledore's minions get to it, understand."

"Yes Great Harry Potter, sir," he said in joy, tears in his eyes before, he poofed away.

He sighed as he looked around the small empty room and left down the stairs. "Boy!" his uncle bellowed. Harry sighed and wished he left through the Phantasm. "Where are you going, and when did you get back, and what the hell have you done to your hair, freak?! You best get to your chores or you'll be sorry!"

Harry sighed as his uncle was up in his face. "This is no longer home," he said smirking as he hit his uncle with a left hook, breaking his nose in blood as he went crashing back into a wall. "Check, enhanced strength," he muttered to himself as he burst away leaving Vernon dazed and silently impressed as he touched his broken nose testily.

The Boy-Who-Lived smirked as he concentrated and his eyes and hair returned to normal. He checked himself over, thankful that he seems to look relatively nice; not a speck of blood.

"Good," he muttered to himself as he booked a hotel room for the night in London with the last of his muggle cash, and soon he crashed to his bed, exhausted and fell asleep in moments.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	2. Testimony of the Dead

**Spirit of the Phantasm**

**Chapter II**

**Testimony of the Dead**

"Sir...?!" Harry started as there was a maid in his room once he woke up and she was placing a suit, hanging on a hook. "The suit you asked for sir," she said with a small smile. "You also asked to be woken and gave permission for me to enter without knocking to make sure you're up."

"Oh, right, thanks," he said stretching. "I have the reading of my godfathers will to get too," he said while she nodded and left the room.

Harry stretched more, climbed out of his bed and went and took a shower before dressing in his stylish black suit with black shirt and black tie and shoes. He looked into the mirror, smirking as he styled his hair back, combing it neatly with some gel.

He looked pretty good, even if that was just his opinion. He left his room with all his things and signed out of the hotel before moving through the Phantasm to reappear in the doorway to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The goblin guards didn't even blink as they watched his hair and eyes return to normal colour and just bowed him in.

Harry knows he could have just entered the bank, but he doesn't want to piss off or freak out the goblins. He was actually surprised that the guards didn't even react to him aggressively because of how he turned up.

It was a short walk up to the nearest goblin and he politely led Harry on to a huge chamber where many people sat facing a podium up front. He saw the Weasley's, Dumbledore, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix from Professor Minerva McGonagall, Tonks, and by the looks, Tonks's parents.

He was even surprised to see Kennedy Greengrass and her blonde daughter, Daphne, and her younger daughter who has short ruffled brown hair, but she and Daphne's cool blue eyes looked frosty compared to their smiling mother.

There were more people besides, and some were glaring at others, which was annoying, but whatever. If they want to hate each other, that's their business. He was led down the middle where it took a few double takes for people to realise he is there.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said, shocked as he reached the front. "What are you doing here?" he asked, standing. "No, never mind that, let's get you home where you'll be...!" he stopped as he went to take Harry's arm but he moved it away.

"Touch me Professor and I'll inform the goblins that you've been stealing my mail from them!" Harry said; his eyes cool as he watched his escort leaving. It was hard to resist just breaking the old man's face or just ending him, but ending him here would cause later problems. "Now I'm here, as is my right. If you have a problem, I don't give a crap!" he said moving away where he chose to sit next to Ginny Weasley as she's some cute and fit eye candy, he hopes she doesn't ever take after her mother.

Hermione just happened to have been sitting in the other seat, having left a gap for whatever, and he turned to her, smirking. "Hey Hermione," he said as everyone seemed to give him a wary look before going back to what they were doing, even Dumbledore, hiding his annoyance for now. "Aren't you going to yell at me about Dumbledore knowing what's best for me or something?" he asked her with a cheeky smile.

She sighed, rolling her hazel eyes. She's wearing a black dress and flat black shoe's for the reading. Harry looked her over, wondering why she doesn't wear dresses like this more often. She looks quite nice, and got some pretty nice legs. He glanced at Ginny, and she was wearing a black robe open over normal clothes, a short skirt and tee shirt with some trainers, her legs are even nicer; he's glad her robes open and he chose to sit with them.

"Harry, I don't care what he thinks..." Hermione said after a moment, regaining his attention. He looked at her in surprise. "If anything, sorry to say this, but he's a moron who needs to get a clue. I'm sick and tired of all of these authoritarian role models screwing up and making us kids seem like we're the only ones doing anything useful or smart!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh bitterly in his surprise. "Wait until I tell you about the prophecy. It was a ridiculous waste of time! It didn't say anything we couldn't have guessed, or that wasn't going to happen anyway. He stupidly risked people's lives. I thought it was important when I first heard it from Dumbledore himself, but then I was kind of distraught at the time, not thinking straight. Then really thinking about it, the prophecy was ridiculously uninformative."

Hermione frowned, with this cute annoyed expression she gets. "I thought the prophecy would have something to do with Dumbledore hearing it. In the end, after writing things down and doing some detective work, everything seems to lead back to Dumbledore somehow."

"Maybe he's secretly evil," Ginny startled them as she quietly interrupted having listened in, snickering as they looked to her, she shrugged. "What, you're not the only people who think the old man isn't doing the right thing. Haven't you ever wondered how Dumbledore never knew about me and that Chamber thing?" she asked quietly in a whisper while her mother was getting talked to about something about Harry from her dad, stopping her from saying anything, which was loud enough for them to hear and have to ignore.

"I mean-," she paused as she continued while they gave her a look to carry on; she shifted uncomfortably. "Well, the school does have ears and eye's all over it doesn't it? Then let's not forget the castles many mouths."

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, wide eyed. "All of the paintings spy on the students," she said, surprised she hadn't thought about that before. "That explains how Dumbledore knows so much about what goes on in the school. After last year I just thought he was illegally using legilimency on everyone!

"I hadn't thought much about him doing that then, but now," she shuddered looking over at the old man suspiciously while he quickly looked away from where he was watching them, concerned. "But I got a few occlumency books over the last week. I figured we could study it ourselves," she said sounding proud of her thought.

"So, what do the books say about emptying your mind?" Harry asked quickly as he looked around. He had forgotten Ron, but looking over he was sitting in a huff glaring at any Slytherin's he could see from across the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He went off on a rant and was told not to leave that spot by a goblin," she said before her expression turned dark. "Though, that occlumency thing was another reason I'm angry at Dumbledore. The books I have all agree that clearing your mind will make it easier for an attack to slip in and see things without you noticing. It's quite the opposite, standard occlumency, fill your mind with nonsense, it will distract and confuse the attacker, keeping your secrets secret, but I don't think that would stop the likes of Dumbledore, Snape, or Voldemort for long, but that's only the beginning stage."

"Whoa, that sounds bad," Ginny said, blushing as she was leaning over enough that she was closer to Harry, near pushing herself into him, not that she minded, or him apparently. "Can I learn it with you guys?" she asked hopefully, the thought of her mind not being safe was disgusting and reminded her of her first year.

Hermione nodded while turning back to Harry. "That is bad though Harry," she said, checking no one was listening in. "Either Snape was doing that under Voldemort's orders, or worse, he was doing it under Dumbledore's, which honestly is more likely. It would have been too much of a risk if it was Voldemort's order."

"Hmm..." Harry mumbled, nodding in thought. "I don't get what that would accomplish in the long run, except easier roam of my mind for all of them. Maybe the old man should take a tumble down some stairs, after all, it would only be an accident, so someone overly waxed that spot and he's old and frail."

"Harry," Hermione reprimanded while Ginny nodded, agreeing with him. "And Ginny, don't encourage him..." she said, sighing, exasperated as he was snickering too, and getting a low five from Ginny.

She might have continued and reprimanded them further if the chamber wasn't quieting. They looked around to see a goblin standing at the podium with a good looking woman in her mid to late thirties with long dark hair down her shoulders with dark eyes and dark skin, reminding Harry of someone from one of those 'ancient Egyptian' movies; wearing an expensive looking suit-robe, neat and tidy.

"OK, let's start this shall we?" the woman asked rhetorically, which completely quietened the room. She smiled. "I am Ms. Selene Lampard, and I am Mr. Sirius Black's attorney, here to secure his last will and testimony is heard and within reason carried out," she said before stopping and nodding to the goblin.

"Thank you, Ms. Lampard," the goblin spoke, businesslike as he looked to his notes. "I am Broadstorke," he introduced himself. "I am here as a reprehensive of Gringotts, and as speaker and reader of Mr. Sirius Orion Black's last will and testimony. The reading shall not take too long as Mr. Black was quite the straightforward and to the point man, so not much beating around the bush," he said before continuing.

"I Sirius Orion Black, being in sound mind do hereby say, 'sup, before I get to dishing out all of my families old crap and the money!" he said, pausing for the odd snicker, and Harry looked behind to see Remus Lupin smiling sadly having lost his last friend, but the old lykan gave him a small reassuring smile as the goblin went on to continue Harry turned back, surprised as both Ginny and Hermione took one of his hands each to comfort him.

"First, let me just say that I suppose, other than Azkaban and hiding out in that old house my life hadn't been too bad, so don't feel too sorry for me. I'm sure I went out fighting, doing something stupid, like showing off or whatever. Well, onto the part you've come to hear.

"I had to think long and hard about this, so let me just say now that I have made Harry James Potter my official heir so the likes of Narcissa Malfoy can't try to dispute anything I say here, as I know Harry wont dispute anything here without a dam good reason. I leave the house at you know where along with a good ten thousand galleons to my dear old friend Remus John Lupin.

"I know mate, you're probably all high and mighty but listen. I'm dead mate so it might as well go to someone who will use the house and money, someone who needs it," the goblin said while the werewolf looked embarrassed.

"Next, my dear cousin Andromeda Tonks," the goblin continued, clearing his throat. "I reinstate you and offer your family a part into the fold, if Harry's agreeable, which I'm sure he is. You don't have to accept, but it will really piss off all of those pureblood douche bags, and our mums will be turning in their graves, good enough reason, yes?"

Harry looked over at the Tonks's to see the young aurors mother with a small smile as if that was fun by its self, just the thought of all those old purest houses hearing of mud-blood's, blood traitors, and half-bloods controlling such an ancient and noble purest house.

The goblin went on and Harry smirked at Ginny and Hermione, threading his fingers with theirs, holding their hands in his lap while they found the situation amusing too, and squeezing his hands each in a reassuring manner, letting him know they're there for him.

"The Weasley's have been good to Harry over his years at Hogwarts and out of, even inviting him into their home," the goblin said as he read on. "Though, it would be good if you did us all a favour and started thinking for yourselves more than just listening to Albus Dumbledore. He doesn't have all the answers and he just does what 'he' thinks is best. If he cared to, with his power and influence he could have gotten me a fair trial; don't deny it, it's true and you know it too-."

There were quite some gasps to interrupt as thoughtful frowns turned into glares aimed at the old man, even Molly Weasley, a big Dumbledore's right fan joined in with a look of anger. However, Harry had thought of that over the weeks, and it's true, the old man didn't want to help Sirius.

"Albus Dumbledore is that true-?!" Molly asked out, her cheeks puffed out, standing up.

He didn't get a chance to defend himself as the goblin cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Excuse me ma'am, but please, the reading comes first. If you have any gripes with Mr. Dumbledore, you'll be free to hex him, shout at him, or just plain beat him with a baseball bat after I am done..." he trailed off rolling his eyes. "A baseball bat is a muggle sports bat that is like a longer beaters bat, now if you'll sit down please!?"

The goblin sounded like he was asking whether she would sit, but it was obviously and order, and after a moment of hesitation she sighed and sat, looking like she was desperately trying not to sulk.

Harry tried not to laugh as he looked at the girls, and though Hermione was taking the opportunity to continue glaring at Dumbledore, Ginny was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing herself; Sirius was really getting one up over the old man even while dead. Though, also, it isn't everyday that someone gets her mother to actually obey them without 'comment'.

"Good," the goblin said, returning to his papers, which Harry only just noticed was actually paper and not parchment. "OK, where was I, right... So, I leave Arthur and Molly Weasley with five thousand galleons, now don't spend it all in one place," he said, causing the Weasley parents eyes to widen and all the hate to fade away as they lost all thought of Dumbledore right now in their shock.

"Now, I'm also offering up a sum to some of Harry's friends because, well, I want too. Hermione, since I know Harry is quite the book-a-phobic, knowing you I figure you should look after all of the books from the Black family collection for him, help with all those dark problems, being the awesome research girl. Believe me, even those old 'dark' books Molly supposedly got rid of are still in the house, just be careful when looking at them, or just lock up the really bad ones and keep them safe, after all knowledge can be pretty useful in the fight against evil, especially 'that' kind of knowledge. I did try telling Molly she was wasting her time and that while I'm the owner of the house and books the house would always protect them.

"Anyway, with keeper of the books I'll give you a cool one thousand galleons, call it payment for looking after them and keeping them out of unsavoury hands. Then next we have Ronald Weasley. I'm going to give you a piece of advice and a reason why I'm not giving you as much as I gave Hermione. You're lazy, and expect everything just handed over to you, jealous of your siblings.

"Charlie is a Great Beast tamer and makes quite the life even if he doesn't get paid as much as he probably should, he gets enough. Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts and makes quite a lot of money there. Percy, though douchy also has a career where 'he' makes money. Then we have the twins, who are genius in their own right and will be the most successful of all of your siblings, no matter how much your mother may deny it, or not like it.

"Then last, we have your sister, the youngest, but from what I've noticed the most talented when it comes to magic, and certainly the most powerful. If you can't sense her growing power, then quite honestly, you're an incompetent mage. This is why I give you much less because I think, deep down you have a talent or something there, and I don't want to make it easy on you or you'll get lazier and never reach your potential.

"Therefore, I'm only giving you two hundred galleons, which I might add is a fair amount money since you didn't really earn it, but you've been a good guy, even if you should open your mind a little more, be more tolerant, not everything is plain black and white. I'm sure your parents will still pay for school and what you need until you're of age, so save the money. I hear tell you're quite the strategist at chess, maybe the stock market is where you will find your talent, and I just gave you your first bit of cash, use it wisely-."

Harry looked to Ron, half expecting an explosion of outrage, but was surprised Ron looked as if he was thinking those words over. He gave Hermione a look, and she looked just as surprised by Ron's rapid change in character. Though, they know it won't cover everything, but maybe for once he's listening to someone new.

"Then, Charlie, Bill, Friend, and George," the goblin went on. "I give you one hundred galleons each; use it to pay the bills, or whatever, go out, pick up some honey's. Then Charlie, you told me that the Arizona Dragon Reserve has been having fanatical trouble and dragons are being prepared for shifting, which will over crowd places like your reserve. I know it was bothering you so I looked into it. If you're hearing it here I guess I died before I could tell you, or before I could make an adjustment there.

"Dragons are pretty cool so I have shed loads of money my family had been storing up for centuries. I mean, seriously, pun intended. It was a lot more than I ever thought. They were scrappers and savers, so I figured I would use some for a change and bought the reserve outright and gave it a budget large enough to renovate and hopefully get the tourists back, put some muggle theme park rides in, and a new five star hotel, stuff like that since the place is seriously massive and has miles of unused space.

"Well mate, I'm handing it over to Harry. But since this is Harry and you're you, I'm sure he'll agree that you'll be the perfect guy to run the place and get everything sorted," the goblin finished up looking to the man in question as he looked to Harry who nodded, shrugging. It isn't like Harry would know what to do with a Dragon Park the other side of the Atlantic, nor would he enjoy running one.

"I-I wondered how the Park could suddenly afford to go back on handing over all the dragons to us and some other parks," Charlie said in awe, unable to believe Sirius and his crazy antics.

The goblin cleared his throat to regain their attention. "One last thing Charlie, since you'll be the boss, other than Harry... maybe you should invite Hagrid to help you run the park. Harry would probably agree, and I'm sure a large and knowledgeable man like him would do well, better than teaching kids at Hogwarts. He can guide tourists or something, and along with the two hundred I'm giving to him to help out with whatever for being such a great friend over the years. He can make something for himself since the Magical UK never gave him a chance like me, guilty and never proven innocent because of a certain someone, I'm sure."

Hagrid looked shocked and torn as on one hand, working with his favourite beasts, and the other, leaving Hogwarts and abandoning Dumbledore, not that that wasn't very appealing at the moment. It was an opportunity he had always wished for but every time he filled out applications for parks like it, much smaller than this one, he never got a reply. It had always upset him that they couldn't even come out and say no. The friendly giant of a man looked to his hero, Dumbledore and felt sick as the old man looked away and wondered for the first time whether those applications even left Hogwarts grounds.

"Now for the last of the Weasley's," the goblin started Ginny as she didn't think much on her being mentioned. "Ginevra Weasley, first, try to make sure you help Harry get into lots of trouble as I'm not stupid, I know you can be quite the troublemaker. Then make sure Hermione doesn't stop you getting him into trouble. I think he needs some fun in his life after the crap he's gone through. I leave you with that task and with this..."

The goblin stopped and everyone were confused as another goblin had snuck in at some point and walked over carrying a huge and beautifully carved wooden case with a small wooden box on top. Ginny was about to let Harry's hand go to take it, but since they're in the front row the goblin placed them down at her feet.

She just looked to the goblin confused as he left, and the speaker continued. "It's said that only women can use them, though that's probably just a load of bull, but I think they're better than money and you'll like them. Anyway, you'll do brilliant without that kind of help. Maybe you can help look after Harry, not coddle him like your mother would, but take care to stand by his side."

Ginny nodded sadly as she hugged up to Harry's arm; he could feel her breasts pushed up to his arm. He tried not to blush as he thought 'things' as they listened as the goblin went on.

"Now getting to the good bit, Kennedy Greengrass," the goblin said, pausing, and if Harry was right, holding back a vicious smile. "If you could sign these papers, our vengeance shall begin with you," he said as Ms. Lampard took some papers to her.

Kennedy Greengrass looked the papers over, surprised. "Wow, Sirius wasn't as stupid as I thought," she said, smirking smugly as she signed and looked to Dumbledore while he was starting to sweat. She handed the woman back the completed form and she returned to her place.

The goblin continued as the solicitor nodded to him. "Harry James Potter has now been emancipated from all adult authority as his legal guardians have signed over his freedom from his muggle relatives and any underage laws, making him by law and lore of 'age'. This will also nullify all of the charms Dumbledore has used to keep his godmother away from him so if he wants I'm sure Kennedy will be happy to have him move in, or you can go on vacation, hell only knows you could use one!"

"NO!" Dumbledore stood up angrily. "Harry Potter is not going to stay with you!" he hissed out looking to Mrs. Greengrass in anger and disgust. "Why Lily would ever trust someone like you with her son, maybe you cursed her!"

Harry stood, letting go of the girls' hands, before Kennedy could even think to stand. "Albus Dumbledore, sit down or get out, I will not have you talking like that to members of MY family at MY godfathers will hearing!" he growled out shocking all. "I've had enough of your bull crap Dumbledore, now sit or get out!" he finished up, repeating, furious, and those around him looked to him in shock, awe, and fear as he looked dangerous, capable of kicking the old man's ass without a moments notice.

Dumbledore looked into Harry's fierce emerald eyes. He looked like he was going to say something, but Harry rubbed his head and looked away, angry, more furious and near a point where he wouldn't be surprised if flames bust from his lips like an angry dragon.

"No Dumbledore, I changed my mind, get the fuck out!" he demanded angrily.

"Now Harry, there's no need for-!" Dumbledore stopped abruptly as several goblins charged in with magical golden spears.

"Please escort Mr. Dumbledore from the building," the speaker interrupted as they surrounded the old man. "We do not take kindly to the use or attempt of use of legilimency on our clients!" he hissed out angrily as Dumbledore had no choice but to leave as he was escorted with many people watching, shocked that Dumbledore would be that stupid.

It seemed apparent that the members of the Order of the Phoenix not mentioned in the will were invited to see Dumbledore as more than the hero they had thought of him. The only members in attendance seem to be those that can think for themselves and have some form of power or authority, which explains the contemplative Professor McGonagall in attendance, or Moody, and that fierce woman from the hearing last year at the Ministry, though, Harry doesn't think she's a member of the Order.

She had looked like she was going to get up and interrupt when she realised that Dumbledore tried a mental attack on Harry, but changed her mind as he was sorted out anyway. She just watched the old man as he was escorted out with mental note to look deeper into his activities, and to keep a very close eyes on him.

"My apologise Mr. Potter," the speaker said, knocking many people out of their thoughts. "We will place a formal complaint with the Ministry for that blatant misuse of magic," he said with a bow while Harry nodded and retook his seat and the girls' hands while they gave him reassuring nods of support.

"I shall continue now," the goblin continued looking at his papers. "So, OK, then this leads us onto Harry, my heir. Other than the Dragon Park in Arizona, I leave the rest of my family fortune to Harry James Potter to do with as he pleases, and Harry, I just want you to enjoy life, so go out and get laid by some cute girls, abuse your fame and fortune at least a little, but no matter what, I know, you'll make me proud, goodbye."

Harry sighed with a small smile, trust Sirius... he sighed again when he started as he saw the phantom shadow watching from the corner of the room, smirking. He was unmistakeable and slowly fading away. He waved to Harry, and Harry seemed to startle him as he grinned and mouthed 'bye' while looking into his eyes. The shadow let out a bark like laughed that only Harry heard, giving the thumbs up he disappeared.

"I'll miss him but we'll be OK," Harry grinned wider pulling his two friends into hugs while still holding their hands, they lent into him, hugging back, smiling sadly. "Thanks girls, you know, for being here for me."

"It's our pleasure, Harry, right Ginny?" Hermione said breathing in his comforting scent.

Ginny smiled and sneakily kissed his cheek, grinning. "Of course," she said smiling a little brighter than before. "So, are you really going to go live with the Greengrass's?" she asked, concerned for him.

He smiled, thoughtful as he looked around as the others started talking amongst themselves or slowly filing out. "I don't know, honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this nutty nut stuff."

She smiled, cuddling with him more. "You could always go home with well... anyone really," she said thoughtfully. "Or you could go on holiday," she said reasonably.

He was about to speak when he looked up, surprised to see the cool and cold blue eyes of a beautiful blonde girl. "Potter," she 'greeted' rolling her eyes as Hermione and Ginny pulled from him to half-glare. "Mother wishes to know whether you will come and stay with us. It isn't like this will piss off anyone in our house and get Astoria and I hexed or anything!"

Harry stood up, leaving Ginny and Hermione, staring down the blonde. "I see, so you want me to refuse," he said whimsically while she said nothing, but she didn't need to, her cool blue eyes said enough. "You know Daphne, you should have technically been my sister," he said, which caused her cheeks to light up a little as she knew that and the thought got to her. "Can I ask you a personal question? The answer will determine my choice."

She frowned, obviously annoyed with him but nodded her head anyway. "Very well, but it doesn't mean I'll answer," she agreed, curious.

"Why do you follow that piece of shit dog, Parkinson around?" he asked, surprising her as she wouldn't have suspected anything like that.

Daphne looked at him strangely as she answered. "Because her family is more powerful, richer, and older, I have little choice in the hierarchy of the house. Mother could get away with going out of the house for friends as when she was there she was the higher family. Do you think I actually enjoy Parkinson's company, but my best friend Tracey and I have little choice? It's just the way things are in our house."

"I see," Harry said smiling amused as he fake yawned. "Well... that's what I thought as I've seen you both looking disgusted with Pansy, though honestly, sometimes it's hard to tell with all the glaring and coldness. I only asked because I was curious as to why you weren't the higher ups, being a part of my family and all with my wealth with the whole godmother thing and her being your mother, and me being not just heir, but head of two ancient and wealthy families, but I could be mistaken."

Her mouth was agape as he shrugged and turned away. "Well, anyway, I guess I'll stay with Hermione or Ginny or wherever if it will make you feel more secure in your houses hierarchy, and Goddess forbid I get you hurt by those losers. Though, I might check into a hotel in Florida or something, but then I have wanted to see Paris, maybe a trip around the world to some really cool places or something would be fun until school starts-."

"Wait!" she said grabbing his arm, spinning him to face her, she moved forward, her lips near touching his, her body flush to his as she gazed into his warm eyes coldly.

"I didn't think of that," she said keeping hold of his arm. "Even they have to keep in line with lore and traditions," she said and he could taste her minty breathe she was so close, and near feel her lips on his. "You're coming home with us," she said after a moment of staring him to a standstill.

He just blinked in surprise as she pulled away, still holding his arm pressed tight to her chest and dragging him away. "Umm... well later, Ginny, Hermione, I guess I'm going with Daphne, home, I'll write you or visit or something!" he said as Daphne led him after her smiling mum and confused sister as they lead the way out of the hearing chamber.

Ginny and Hermione could only watch him get dragged away before Hermione looked to the red haired girl. "Did Harry just get clever or something?" she couldn't help but ask, confused.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging, just as confused. "I guess he's been reading or something, but I guess that pureblood magic tradition stuff should be obvious."

Hermione started as that slid around her mind before grinning. "Yeah, that does sound obvious now, but I guess you need some cunning for that to cross your mind that fast."

Ginny smiled thinking about Harry as she looked down at the boxes at her feet. "Come on, let's grab mum and dad and get back to the Burrow, I want to see what Sirius gave me."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Omake...**_

**Dumbledore's Plan Fouled To Gullibility**

Harry and Daphne stopped just outside the bank with Mrs. Greengrass and Astoria where Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them with several members of his Order of the Phoenix with wands out and aimed at them. Harry didn't know why Dumbledore was smiling like he's winning a prize during bingo.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling away. "Now if you would come with us where we'll escort you home with your loving family where you'll be safe until you return to school!"

"Get lost you nut case!" Kennedy said looking to go for her wand but Dumbledore fired a warning shot and she stopped. "Looks like you really are no better than Voldemort-."

She stopped as Harry pulled away from Daphne's grip and smiled as he stepped forward, patting her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, too much, I'm used to the way Dumbledore hates me," he said shocking them as he walked over to Dumbledore.

"I knew you would see reason, Harry," the old man said smiling as Harry stopped with him looking depressed. "You'll be safe-," the old man cried as Harry grabbed his beard, pulled him down slightly and head butted smashing his nose, then grabbing his wand before throwing him to the side where he whimpered on the floor holding his bloody nose, blood pooling through his fingers.

"What a fucking idiot!" Harry hissed while people had gathered, watching as Dumbledore looked up at Harry with wide watering eyes as the wand was snapped in two. "Don't presume to know what is best for me old man. I've been emancipated, so you can go fuck yourself sideways, you prick!" he said before turning back to the wide eyed Greengrass's.

He grinned as he offered his arm back to Daphne. "So, we were going... home?" he asked, amused as Daphne quickly took his offered arm.

"Now Potter, I hadn't pegged you for a man with style," she said, her cool eyes roaming him. "I think it's going to be interesting having you around."

"Of course it will," he agreed as he led her and the other two passed the Order members as they quickly moved out of the way as Harry flung the broken pieces of Dumbledore's wand at their feet. "How about we take a trip, for the week at least; I think Paris will be a nice place to visit, and though it's not as good as the one in Florida we can go to Disney Land."

Daphne didn't know what that land is, but it would be nice to get away for awhile. She found amusement that Dumbledore tried this crap, but because it was self-defence on Harry's part so Dumbledore will be the one getting in trouble.


	3. Sirens

**Spirit of the Phantasm**

**Chapter III**

**Sirens**

Harry felt great as he sat in his hotel room looking through his trunk while Astoria was winging at him for something. He couldn't remember what; he had zoned out, remembering that weird dream he had where Dumbledore had confronted him and the Greengrass's leaving Gringotts; he wished he could up and just nut the old bastard and get away with it.

Though, thinking about that he's surprised Dumbledore hadn't been there to try kidnapping him again. He wondered whether Dumbledore could actually be smart enough to not go against the Magical Lore stuff he's heard about; he'll have to think more on that another time.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Astoria demanded, startling him out of his thoughts he looked to her. "Good, I said I want to go do something, so let's go get Daphne and go out. We can leave mum at the pool, and these annoying muggle boys keep chatting up my sister. Don't you want to flatten them for moving in on your territory?"

He sighed as he finished rummaging around his trunk before pulling out his sunglasses and placing them on. He's wearing some creamy coloured cargo swimming shorts hanging just above his knees and bear chested, wearing some white running shoes with a wand holster on his left arm upside down, charmed with none-notice charms to stop muggles seeing it and asking questions.

Astoria was pouting at him as he stood up she wiggled her cute little body closer to him. She's wearing a blue bikini set with a matching sarong wrapped around her waist hiding her tight little butt, with sandals on her feet, and looking amazing. She ran her fingers over, up his solid abs, (ghost enhanced), pouting more as she brings her hands to rest on his chest.

"OK," he agreed, sighing as she stole a quick kiss of his lips, giggling as she and Daphne had been doing that since he moved in, and getting more brazen, and worse, their mother encourages it. He had been quite pleased to wake up the morning of the start of their trip to find the none-experienced sisters taking in his room waking him sloppily sucking his hard and large boner.

He had let them continue until he had managed to cum on their faces, and in their mouths. They had both swallowed with cute curiosity before getting up with smiles, cum still on their faces before telling him to get ready to leave and slipping out of his room only wearing cute tight little muggle PJ's he heard their mum bought them.

Harry gets the impression that his mother's best friend is encouraging and actively trying to make it happen. Though, that makes his side-plot of sleeping with each sister lots a lot easier if they'll do it together, which seemed at first a brief fantasy, but now near reality. He couldn't help but give into them both.

It had been quite interesting when the girls went from cold, hard to get to sweet nice girls who both wanted him. He had never imagined Slytherins just hide who they are and who they want to be. He realised that blood-lore and money get you whatever you want in that house and you have to stay in the rules of those few unless, like Harry your blood-lore is superior.

They'll just have to learn that they can be in charge now, and that the likes of Parkinson will have to bow back away from them. He has to admit that the thought amused the hell out of him and he can't wait for the 'fighting' over dominance through 'greater' ancestry. He figured with a little help and careful plays perhaps Slytherin House can be fucked with enough to completely change for the better.

He's had a little time to think, and still can't figure out why the hat doesn't think any muggle-born, and only a few half-bloods aren't ambitious or cunning enough for Slytherin. Perhaps if the house was diluted with muggle-born students, perhaps it will show the pure-bloods that they're all the same.

"Come on, Harry, let's go and save Daphne from all those stupid boys!" Astoria startled him out of his moments of thought, tugging on his arm with a cute pout. "They were bothering me too, but they don't bother us when you're with us," she said, smiling when she realised he had stopped daydreaming while staring at her small cheat, though still pleased he was. "I heard you give off some weird vibe that frightens them away."

He sighed, smiling as she took his hand and dragged him out of his room, where he barely managed to lock his door before they were off down the elevator. They hadn't wanted to stay in a muggle hotel (the Greengrass sisters) until they saw all of the facilities compared with the wizard place they wanted to stay, though not bad, not to the quality they wanted. It just took a few temporary wards to feel safe.

The elevator had stopped and Tori, now squeezing Harry's right arm to her soft, smooth body pulled him out with her, passed some people in the lobby and through, out to the pool area outside in the bright sunlight.

It could have been amusing as Daphne was glaring at several boys while trying to relax at poolside. She was wearing the same as Tori, except hers is coloured in yellow with orange patterns, and she's wearing a sun hat since her skin buns easier than her sisters. Harry had rubbed in some sunscreen just an hour before, as he had every day for the past two since they've been here on holiday, (wondering how long until he can really appreciate their soft skin), for both of them. Though, he still enjoyed every moments and their odd mother seems to encourage it.

"Get lost," Harry said; startling them, annoyed they don't get the drift. "Haven't you noticed she's with me?" he added, annoyed with the other holiday making boys.

The boys looked round, a couple sneering at him as they tend to do, jealous. "No, you've already got that one, so this one's fair game," one of the boys bravely or arrogantly said.

Harry's cool emerald eyes peered at them over his sunglasses. "I'm way too much to handle for just one girl, so get lost or I'll have to... lose you!" he said coldly, his eyes flaring a golden colour causing them to show nervousness, and it had taken them all their nerves to stand up to him before, not that he started anything; they were just jealous.

"Yes, now listen to OUR man, little boys!" Daphne startled them as she had moved, coming up on Harry's left, holding onto his left arm. Even Harry was impressed with how she had snuck up on them. "Come along Harry, let's go find something fun to do," she said coldly glaring at the annoying boys who were bothering her and leading him and her sister away.

Harry shrugged, amused. "Well, you girls want to go and explore the city or something?" he asked as he led them through the hotel away from the boys while they skulled away, realising they are actually defeated.

"Like this?"

Daphne asked him, blushing, looking down at her muggle bathing suit. It had taken her mother and Harry ages to convince the girls to wear them. They had protested until their mum had discreetly informed them that muggle-raised boys like to see pretty girls with lovely bodies wearing them.

So they relented, and the way Harry responded, they liked that. It was almost (not really) better than that time in Harry's room a few days ago, which they hope to replicate soon if they can and maybe more like their mother suggested, and neither want to argue as the thought made them flush with excitement.

Harry shrugged, not noticing the identical looks they gave each other, or any naughty inner monologues. "Yeah, so you both look incredible, and I'm lucky enough to have you both to myself. Anyway, I have some cards; I can always buy you some shorts and tees if you want."

"OK, that will be nice, but cards?" Daphne asked, baffled, trying to remember something; she is sure she's asked this before, and gotten an explanation or two.

"Daph," Astoria complained, giggling. "Remember those card things that have your money on in the muggle world!" she said shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," she said, smiling sheepishly, glad one of them pays more attention to the little things. "OK, first we get something more to wear, and then we can go exploring," she said as he led them to the nearest shops.

They chose out a pair of cream short-shorts each, showing off their long, smooth legs for Harry, and a white tee shirt that shows of their tummies still to continue teasing Harry. Not that Harry can't have them whenever because they're so over the hate and into the love, love, love, and wow did they love waking him up for the beginning of their vacation.

They had actually been quite surprised that Harry really isn't as hateable as the other Slytherins would have them believe. In fact, he's not stupid either, quite the opposite, and then he's actually fun. Who would have thought that they would get on with a Gryffindor so much? Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived at that?

He has a great body too, and having seen some flab and skinny chests occasionally in Slytherin House when its hot, (not that often, but does happen with a few more brazen boys), seeing an actual fit and strong body is an eye-opener, among other things.

The first few days they had found it a little awkward having Harry stay at their house with them, half expecting fights. Though, he was just really nice to them, and everything.

Astoria had been easy to win over. She was quickly hanging all over Harry enjoying his company, cooing at a newfound fascination, a boy who treated her with respect and equality, unlike in Slytherin where they look down on girls, sometimes as if they are dirt.

However, now, not as clingy and not one for too many displays of public affection, Daphne cannot help but enjoy his company, hold his hand, or when in private cuddle up on his lap.

It's nice and warm to enjoy his company, and he makes her feel safe, not to mention now being a part of the Potter and Black lines she won't have to follow Pansy Parkinson around like a useless sheep anymore for her protection from magic-'lore'.

She has never really gotten along with Parkinson. The girl just does not have a clue what she does sometimes. Then the girl is always following that idiot Malfoy, and he does not even get an iota of an idea how much respect he loses his family every time he does something stupid against Harry in his foolish jealousy.

It is so much nicer being able to smile and joke around, to let her guard down and relax with Harry and her sister. She felt free for the first time in many years, since before going to Hogwarts when it was just her and Astoria. She wishes she had been placed in a different house where she didn't have to pretend so hard, but maybe there is a way around staying in there; she'll have to look into that, and it will be fun getting one over on the Old Man if she can.

Astoria and Daphne held Harry's hands as he took them exploring, though they both complained that he bought a new blue tee shirt too.

They would have never guessed he has a body that strong with all of the baggy robes they have to wear at school. They wondered together whether there is a loophole in the school rules to get rid of robes, at least during the nicer weathered days.

They were led round and took a few busses here and there and finally ended up in some weird area with a glass pyramid, but the line was so long they did not feel like trying to get in just to see some old paintings. They see enough old paintings at school, and the ones at school move and talk and stuff.

Harry paused as they were about to go and grab some lunch or something, frowning. "Do you feel like we're being watched?" he asked the girls, looking around in suspicion.

"Now you mention it," Astoria said, frowning in thought, looking around. "I've been feeling like that for a while now."

"Yeah, hey, wait," he said looking directly over to where a blonde girl was standing in amongst a crowd looking around, at everyone but them. "Veela," he commented suspiciously, as he got a look at the beautiful girl. "Or in part at least, Gabrielle Delacour," he said suspiciously looking to the thirteen year old girl. "I think I'm being stalked," he said sounding pleased as he looked the blonde over; her blue eyes connecting with his, she paled.

Harry smirked, amused as he led his girls over to her where she fidgeted uncomfortably with her fingers. "Hello Gabby, are you stalking us?" he asked, holding back his laugh at her expression.

"Oh, Harry Potter, what a surprise," Gabrielle said faking shock very badly, her accent a little strong in her fear and nervousness. "It is most wonderful to meet you again. I am so surprised, wow umm... I was just out with my sister, but... I don't know where she got too."

"Gabrielle!" she was startled as she was reprimanded as the nineteen year old blonde older sister turned up out of breath. "Just because you want to follow the boy you like does not mean you should rush off to follow him and leave me behind!" she said, half glaring at her little sister before turning to Harry with a smile.

"Please forgive my sister," she said with a smile, pleased to see him. "Though only half Veela she is a slave to her instincts and they... and she wants you no matter what, and here with the opportunity she, 'hunted'! Though, looking at you I can't blame her. You have some solid looking muscles, which though still there, not as strong when last we met."

"Umm... OK," he said nervously. "Well, umm... I don't mind, Gabby's cool, and cute," he said smirking as she lit up red but looked pleased and excited too. "So what were you girls doing anyway?" he asked, curious.

"We were just out shopping," Gabrielle said with a smile as she moved in such a way her white summer dress moved in the wind. "Would you like to come with us, your... friends look like they need some better clothes so that they look even more sexy for you, yes?!"

"You should see what they're wearing under them," he replied smirking while they had defaulted to 'evil' and 'scowling'. "But I guess they'll like that, and don't mind the 'evil' it's just a defence mechanics of being in Slytherin House with pureblood stuff. I'm sure they'll quit it soon enough," he said, amused as they glared at him as if to say they won't, but he knows they will as soon as they get comfortable, which they will around nice girls.

"Well, OK, come, we know just the place," Fleur said while leading them on while Gabrielle was smiling in happiness and skipped along close to Harry and girls.

"S-so, umm… Fleur. I heard you were dating Bill Weasley or something?" Harry asked conversationally.

She looked at him frowning and he sensed a flare of veela anger before she replied. "I was," she said as if she was holding back any rude remarks. "All he wanted was sex with a veela. He thought that I would be like… that!" she said frowning while Harry looked annoyed for her.

"And if I was drawing on my veela instincts they would draw me onto someone like you for a sexual conquest," she added thoughtfully, smirking shortly. "However, I would rather be more engaged as my sister is. Veela invest for life in a mate… we don't give in to just anyone, ever. Humans don't seem to understand this because of our 'ability'… we aren't greedy, we like-many species of the female only variety, which is few are into sharing, and…"

"Fleur!" her sister reprimanded, blushing as she looked at Astoria and Daphne, as they looked baffled, and Harry while he hid his hopefulness. "Y-you do not need to give dear Harry any lessons in veela mating habits!" she reprimanded looking back to her amused sister.

"I know what you see in him," Fleur replied, shocking all. "He is a powerful and beautiful young man with a brilliant heart. The sort of man who is very rare, rarer than veela even. I'm not saying that there are no other good men, but very few like him… a resister… one who's will exceeds even our power," she said as her power blazed out like nothing Harry had ever felt before now, realising they held back, but this, this was exciting.

They looked to see muggle men turn to stare and some seemingly ensnared to follow. However, on further inspection, it was all of them; even small boys, women, and girls were affected to lesser affects, but not by much, except those 'few' females who seemed even more eager.

Harry had felt the lazy drift of her power before, but this was incredible. However, though it was clearly effecting Harry he did not change, not one bit. He just looked at Fleur in amused reprimand; even Gabrielle was awed looking at how Harry did not act on the affects.

"If you keep this up I'll have a shit load of douche bags to beat up for you!" he said laughingly. "And I can't really hit the girls or kids unless they cause a real threat. Though fight them all can you imagine what your papers would say if it were only men to beat?

"…'Harry Potter beats up an army of muggle civilians because he was defending the honour of a veela, using her power in full force! To prove a point'. Though, I suppose it have an amusing ring to it."

She smiled back at him as her power near completely cut off. "See, Gabrielle, he was affected, but just ignored it. The ideal mate for any veela who wants to be loved… really loved, and to love," she said as the muggles stopped what they were doing, looking confused and embarrassed as they went back to whatever it was they were doing beforehand.

"William Weasley could never hope to compare with that," she continued. "Even if he did want more than just my body."

"Wow, even I was affected," Astoria spoke up, her breathing laboured, confused, embarrassed, and awed as she had thought about such naughty things with her, Harry, and their sisters. "I hadn't known veela could be that controlling and you're only half."

Fleur shrugged, smiling at the girl. "Actually, even for veela my power is… quite out there… as charm magic goes at least."

"Yes, my big sister is most wonderful," Gabrielle surprisingly praised her with admiration and love. "She looks after me, and cares, and… well, other stuff…" she said off on a rant as they entered some store that sold all sorts of hot little numbers, underwear, corsets, dresses, bathing suits, skirts, everything.

The store is ran by several young attractive women, and one of the clerks pushed them all into a large mirrored room with a huge changing room attached. She forced Harry to sit so he can give opinions while the girls try things on.

He had to adjust himself a lot as they tried things from tight little ball gowns to bathing-suits, bikinis, and then underwear, and watching Daphne and Astoria in tight little panties and bras that are near to see through made him so hard. He thought he might explode just looking, and add in two cute half-veela and his heart was pounding in excitement.

"I think these undies are a must!" Fleur said giggling as she tried to get a better look at the rucking of Harry's shorts, but he was using his hands to hide anything while she spoke to the clerk, both giggling as she nodded her head.

They soon left and thankfully Harry managed to control any naughty urges to just… well he's not sure but they seemed like good urges to follow. He was forced to carry most of their bags after having to buy EVERYTHING the four girls wanted for themselves, not that he minded, having got to see more than he thought, and he's rich, so, whatever as long as it's not too ridiculous.

Fleur and Gabrielle led them back to their hotel looking around; pleased they are not in a boring magical world hotel. However, Harry did notice the horror and anger on the faces of several boys as they saw the two new blonde girls. He couldn't help but feel smug when one, a large guy suddenly stormed over, and Harry was thankful he only fell to the ground and didn't hurt one of his girls, dropping his bags as he was punched in the face.

He looked up, shocked as the raging teen glared down. "How dare you get off, thinking you're so fucking great, first these two sisters, now two French sisters?!"

Harry just rubbed his jaw, not a hint of a bruise or tear as he stood up. "Me, I'm just a phantom!" he replied as security was rushing over, only to stop when the larger boy squealed as the air left his lungs as Harry hit him in return, the force lifting him from his feet and throwing him back, collapsing to the floor, whimpering and holding his gut in pain.

"And I know how to hit and make it hurt!" he said picking all of the bags up in quick time and leading the girls around and passed the guards into the hotel and up to his room where he relaxed and dropping the bags flopping onto his huge bed, the girls all staring at him in awe.

"Hey; the bastard hit me, I hit back," he said with a shrug.

"That was very noble of you Harry," Fleur said with this sexy swagger of her hips as she surprisingly slid up onto his lap, fingers kneading into his chest, his tee, lifting it, her soft fingers feeling the solid muscles while she was grinding her but into his lap, she could feel a large twitch. "I think that perhaps… I… we should award you for your bravery in our honour?"

"Y-yeah, sure," he agreed, looking at her firm body through her short blue dress.

"F-Fleur!" Gabrielle interrupted. "I thought…!"

"Oh, that Weasley thing was just a chance to get close to Harry here," she interrupted, startling her. "I wanted to watch him closer, to see, to see the boy who resisted my power while we had spent so much time together during the tournament, not to mention how he made the tournament look like child's play while I had difficulty. He did not even noticed me half the time, just concentrating on winning, and I tried, but only the other two took that kind of notice of me.

"I'll admit it was infuriating the way it started making me feel jealous that I couldn't have him. I was too embarrassed to admit that I liked someone so much younger at the time, but now I can't care because I just want him so bad I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get this release. He is here now and I am going to have what I want, I will not lose him this time. You three can either join us, watch us, or leave, but I am getting him inside me tonight."

"I-I'm not that much younger…" he gurgled off as she moved down, capturing his lips with hers. Her tongue sliding in his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her slender body, returning the kiss while the other three girls just gave each other quick looks before they were up on the bed grabbing at him too, taking it in turns kissing him deeply.

Harry got plenty of handfuls as he felt his member twitching more in his shorts, near solid within moments, and wondered whether he has the real charm pull…

_**to be continued…**_

**A/N:** vote now for whether you want me to add in the lemon to the beginning of the next chapter – I want to… so, let us see.


End file.
